Alexandra Gelorum
Alexandra Kotova (born 2177), more commonly known by her main pseudonym Alexandra Gelorum, is the Co-founder and first Team Leader of Crinale Technologies, Inc., previously known as Crinale International from 2210-2212. She is a rather bitter person, outright refusing to go against her beliefs unless it will help her, or if she has no choice. Bio 'Early Years (2177-2208)' Alexandra was born in Moscow, Russia to Natalia and Leonard Kotov as Aleksа́ndra Leonardovna Kotova (Алекса́ндра Леонардовна Котова) on February 6th, 2177. After living there for 8 years, she and her family moved to Perth, Australia on August 24th, 2185. At the age of 13, she discovered her eyes could glow, and even change colour when she felt strong emotions. Ever since she was a child, Alexandra loved the sport of AG racing and had filled a notebook of many different craft and weapon designs over the years. Throughout her youth, Alexandra played, and even mastered the highest difficulties of her favourite AG racing simulation video game series, owning about 5 games that had been released. This further cemented her interest in the AG League. After her 18th birthday, her parents decided to move back to Russia, however, Alexandra decided to stay in Australia. In early 2198, she found local AG car manufacturer Katana Advancements, and applied for the 'Angelus' Project. Due to her high skill, she was hired by Brandon Smith, starting to race under her main pseudonym of Alexandra Gelorum. After the 'Devil Skin' incident, Alexandra and the team behind the incident fled to Russia, attempting to salvage parts from old Tigron ships. When they had the parts necessary, the team relocated to another, unknown location, where they set up their main base, and constructed the very first Crinale ship, the Exai prototype. After the prototype was a success, they completed the ship, modifying the current parts and painting the ship in its final design. The F0-RG7 was ready to race. 'The FX400 League (2209)' For most the 2209 FX400 season, Alexandra raced as the first pilot, under a second pseudonym, Akuma Nazo. She also had a fake Pilot ID, NAZO127.1.1.329. For her final 2209 race, however, she gave her 3rd pseudonym, Devil, as she raced against Angel, who was the pseudonym of Brandon Smith. This 3rd pseudonym did not have a Pilot ID attached to it, instead using the Pilot ID of 'Akuma Nazo'. At the end of 2209, she raced Brandon Smith on the streets of Perth, and around Omega Harbour, an FX400 course developed by Crinale under a front company. A failure of the Mag-Strip system caused her to nearly die, but was saved by Brandon. 'The New Crinale (2210)' The death of Crinale's second pilot caused Gelorum to replace him with an even more dangerous pilot: Viktor Antonov, an unknown, yet ruthless man who would do anything to win, even slowing down to attack Angelus. This all climaxed on March 2, 2210, where he caused events which caused him to take over the Anti-Gravity Racing Commission and Crinale simultaneously. Without a job, and angry for her termination, Gelorum was picked up by Angelus, and, throughout 2210 to 2212, was working with them, all to get her team back in her own hands, which she succeeded in doing so in late November. Vehicle Trivia *Alexandra was based off Gelorum from the Hot Wheels: World Race/Acceleracers animated movies, though mainly from her appearance in World Race. Category:Characters